Is Love Enough?
by A is for Angel
Summary: Is love enough to keep your life together? Well come follow on this journey of love, hate, regret, and heartache. Please come read and review i'd do the same for you
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Pov: Isabella Marie Swan**

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Is love enough to raise a child? Is love enough to get us through each and everyday? Is love enough to help me raise my child when I'm nineteen years old and my boyfriend is in jail for something he did not do? Is love enough to make time freeze when your with your lover? Is love enough to close old wounds?

**A/N: Well I came up with this story last night so let me know what you think Should I continue? My other stories should update soon I'm having a bit of trouble**

**and follow me on twitter at aisforangel the profile picture is one of a cake**

**have a wonderful week and please please review**


	2. Tell A Little More

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a Maltese named Ozzie everything else goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**Background information then Edward Anthony Masen: Pov**

**Name: Isabella Marie Swan**

**Age:19**

**Birthday:9/13/1992**

**Weight:115 pounds**

**Height: 5 foot , 3inches**

**Personality: shy unless your talking about her family or especially her child , scared to death of life and losing Edward**

**Name: Edward Anthony Masen**

**Age:21**

**Birthday:6/20/1990**

**Weight:135 pounds**

**Height: 6foot, 5inches**

**Personality: Scared to death of losing Isabella and Nya, cocky and arrogant in jail but laid back and shy out of it, a bit of psychopath wanting revenge on the ones he hates the most**

**Name:Nya Angel Swan-Cullen**

**Age:3**

**Birthday:5/16/08**

**Weight:22 pounds**

**Personality: Still to be decided some say she's all Bella some say she's all Edward stay turned to find out**

**Edward**

It's been three years since I've seen my girlfriend and my daughter. I have been in the Forks County Jail for over three years for a crime I did not commit.

I was set up by Jacob Black, Riley Biers and James Eville because I was the one who got the girl. I was the one who was gonna marry her and go to college with her.

Couldn't they see that Bella thought they were freaking insane? I could that is why I always kept her away from them in any that I could. Well let's just say keeping her away from them was the easy part but keeping them away from me was the hardest. They use to always show up at my internship job at Forks Memorial Hospital.

I started to believe they stopped coming, but who knew they were organizing their plan to put me into jail. Well it worked, and to say I am unbelievably pissed about it is an understatement. Those fuckers set me up. They stole from the safe box and bank account of the hospital.

To make it even more believable that I did it they took a strand of my hair and my fingerprint to leave at the scene of the crime. Well I learned that I was screwed at the beginning to clear my name because Jacob, Riley and James paid of every police officer in Washington to hide the security video of the crime being committed.

The judge granted me another trial so I hired the most respected and well-known lawyers in the country to represent me Dr. Marcus Giovanni Voltaire.

I always remember what my mom use to tell me to get through this madness of court business. "Karma is a dog , but payback is her bitch." Edward Anthony Masen has come to play fetch fellas I hope your ready."

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think please and follow me on twitter at aisforangel the profile picture is one of a cake**

**I hope you enjoy please please review though it is not that hard**


	3. Visiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing I do own a dog named Opal**

**Pov: Bella**

**Bella**

Every Saturday I wake up at 6:00 am drop off Nya at Alice's apartment and take the three hour bus ride over to the Forks Jail visiting center so I can visit my boyfriend of three years and father to my child Edward Masen.

I go to visit him every Saturday because of his good behavior in the jail. He has never gotten into trouble so as a reward for his behavior he was given a visitor pass for someone to come and visit every Saturday. Edward has warned me or should I say adamantly told me what to wear to my weekly visits.

I'm to wear blue skinny jeans, white tee shirt, blue cardigan, and black converse. With a special request to wear my hair down. So to please him I do what he says because I know that he has a bit of a temper. I know he is violent but he has never yelled at me or hit me but to not risk his temper I do everything he says. While the bus was pulling into the visiting center the guards were reminding everyone of the rules and to remind us visiting hours are over at 4:00 pm.

Buses leave at 4:15pm and if you are not on the us then you spend the night in jail. After the rules were gone over the guard let us off the bus one by one . I am sent to room 303 to wait for Edward to be released for visiting hours. After about ten minutes my sexy boyfriend was led in wearing an orange jumpsuit with handcuffs holding his arms behind his back.

The guard led him to the chair to sit in the and unlocked his handcuffs and takes post outside the door.

After about two minutes staring at each other Edward leans across the table kisses me and says " Good morning Angel how are you ?" I'm fine?" "How's Nya?" "She's wonderful but she misses you so much everyday she wears the heart locket with your picture in it. She told me it was to keep you in her heart." I began to tell him about what happens everyday and I began to tell him how hard I am working to get him out of jail.

It seemed that we were speaking for minutes , but before we knew it the guard came back in the room to say visiting hours were over, and I was kissing Edward goodbye.

I wish I was at home with him kissing him goodnight not goodbye. The bus ride on the way back was faster and this time around and before I could blink I was putting Nya to bed. As soon as I knew she was asleep I went to my bedroom and made a call that'll be sure to change all our lives forever. "Go ahead and act upon plan C these bastards are going down."

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think follow me on twitter at aisforangel profile picture is one of a cake so review so you can get the next chapter sooner rather than later**


	4. Plan C

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Pov: Unknown, Isabella Marie Swan**

**Unknown**

Plan C is in action Ms. Swan. Phase one of the plan will go global within twenty four hours. Make sure you are ready to get your hands dirty because there sure is to be blood. Good day now Ms. Swan

**Isabella Marie Swan**

Now that Plan C is active it has me thinking of a way to move on with my life. A way to move on where Edward has a home to come to not a house. All I have on my mind is a way to get Edward home, so we can finally be a family. So Nya can have that relationship with her father that I never had with mine.

Your probably wondering why Bella. Why didn't you have that relationship with your father. Well I'll tell you why so you better take a seat sit back and listen. My father's name is Charlie Henry Swan he married my mother Renee' straight out of high school. They were only married for two years then got a divorce.

During the divorce trial and after my mother got custody of me with my father having visitation rights every other weekend. Charlie never got over the fact that my mother left and she never loved him. So whenever I came to visit him for his turns he tried to take it out on me anyway he could.

The worst way that Charlie has ever taken his anger out on me was putting Edward into jail and having social services taking Nya away for a year when she was one. I've wanted Charlie to rot in hell for so long. Plan C is interacted to bring Charlie the pain and the heartbreak he brought me when he took away my daughter and the love of my life. The plan has three initial phases and six steps. So I hope Charlie Henry Swan is ready rumble.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think I know it's short im sorry I am still trying to figure out how to fill in the story before the action begins**

**follow me on twitter at aisforangel profile picture is of a cake**

**this chapter is dedicated to twireader81 please read her story Summer Vacation**


	5. I Run This Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Stephenie Meyer does**

**A/N: I dedicate this chapter to DreamOfTheEndless please go read her story Where The Streets Have No Name and follow her on twitter by ToTheDreaming but please go read her story it is very amazing and so is she. She is one of my good friends so please go support her! And Review!**

**Pov: Charlie**

Why did Renee' have to leave me? Why did she leave me a reminder of her presence? The presence of that little bitch Isabella. Who thinks she's so high and mighty. I mean come on just because your apparently in love with this who Edwin kid, and supposedly got knocked up doesn't mean you can run my house hold or this town. Who the hell do you think you are? I remember the day perfectly that you told me you were pregnant.

_Flashback_

"Dad, do you have a minute? Edward and I would like to speak to you?" "Yeah, sure whatever hurry up the Mariners game is about to start. Um, what I wanted to say was... I mean what we want to tell you is that I'm about two months pregnant." "Your What? I can't believe that you would be so fucking stupid! Do you want to end up like your mother? Get out of my house! And don't ever come back, you dirty little whore.

_End flashback_

That was the last time I saw her, but I always watched her. I even had Edward followed and their daughter Nya taken away. This has nothing to do with Isabella or her so called family. This has something to do with Renee' and the way she left me. But we'll get her indiscretion later. Right now I need to take down this stupid plan C Isabella has coaxed up. Would she think I wouldn't find out? I have eyes everywhere. I'm the fucking police chief. It's alright though she'll know who holds the key in this town soon, because I don't think she wants anything to happen to her little girl Nya or best friend Alice.

**A/N: Review and remember to go read Where The Streets Have No Name**


	6. A Promise

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Isabella Marie Swan**

Some would say that revenge fuels your heart with anger, but it brings me regret and despair. All I want to do is protect the two most important people in my life. Why is Charlie wanting to make this difficult? Charlie wants to mess with me that's fine. Mess with my daughter and I'll fuck you up! That's not a threat it's a promise.

Sincerely,

The child you created from donating your sperm to my mother

**A/N: Review**


	7. Dream House

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A/N: Review and follow me on twitter at aisforangel**

**Pov: Isabella Marie Swan**

It's that time of the week again. I fix my hair the way he likes. I begin to think all this is my fault. But I know deep in my heart that he doesn't want me to worry. How can I not though? One day soon I'll have my happy ending. My man daughter and I under one roof in our dream home. The dream home that's in the middle of the woods. Our cottage we were going to build. Away from everyone. Just us. Our family and our love. That dream is going to have to wait, because the next thing I know my father is staring at me in the reflection of my bedroom mirror with a knife held to my daughter's neck.

**A/N: Review**


End file.
